Martini on the Rocks
by GeistLoL
Summary: [Smut] [Pool Party AU] While on a photoshoot as a swimsuit model, Vayne takes a liking to one of the trainee set-hands and gives him an experience worth putting on his résumé. Vayne x OC.


**Martini on the Rocks**

Vayne held the pose. The rocks on the beachside were digging painfully into her bare thighs and backside as she looked seductively over her shoulder at the camera. The director had called for another three pictures to be taken before they lost the twilight glow he had insisted on waiting for. The production team had sat around all day while the photographer muttered something about natural light being more organic than anything they could create with lighting effects. It was all a wasted day as far as Vayne was concerned. But a woman needed money, and being a swimsuit model granted her enough work during the summer to keep her going comfortably until the bank would run dry after the winter.

The black one piece she'd been given for this photoshoot was ludicrously tight, and there was little Vayne could do to stop the hard lines of her toned form and modest tits from poking out the spandex. She didn't need to look around to catch the gazes of the many male members of the production team as she took her walk from her trailer to wherever the shoot was taking place.

The camera flashed a few more times before the face of the photographer appeared from behind the lens. He was a scrawny man, ugly with crooked teeth and the unbearable attitude of a man with a high opinion of himself. He spoke too much and thought too little and that irked her, but the stupid fedora that he insisted on wearing annoyed her the most.

'That's it Shauna. Bedroom eyes remember, bedroom eyes!' he jeered as he snapped the shutter a few more times. 'You're going to have all the men drooling over you when these pictures come out!' he said as the snaps popped up on the preview screen.

'I was under the impression these were for a women's fashion magazine,' Vayne said in her cool voice. 'How many men will be flicking through those?'

'Silence!' The photographer raised a hand and closed his eyes. He took in a deep melodramatic breath. 'It is dangerous to interrupt an artist at work.'

Vayne rolled her eyes and looked around the at the others who were stood behind the camera doing various jobs. A girl inspected her manicured nails with boredom painted across her face, waiting for an opportunity to be called in to redo Vayne's make-up. A couple of guys worked the lights that were set up to keep her well-lit, but also looked entirely uninterested in their work. To the far-right side, a young man dutifully held up a large reflector sheet, his head poking out from behind the fold-out material. He was handsome in a youthful sort of way. She stopped herself from using the word 'cute' in her mind, but he held to him a charm that she only saw in lads maybe ten years her junior. He noticed her eyes aimed his way and shot her a cheeky smile and a wink. He nodded to the photographer and then mimed letting out a drawn-out yawn. She smirked at him but was quickly brought back by the sound of a set bell ringing.

'Right everyone, that's it for today,' the photographer yelled, spinning on his heels for his poncey voice to reach everyone that was stood around. 'Six more swimsuits to get through tomorrow Shauna, so be here all the earlier in the morning!'

Before the bell had even finishing sounding, the crew had begun to filter off the set. Lights were switched off, folded down and carried away. The makeup girl had grabbed her bag and was off in a shot. The insufferable photographer lifted his precious camera and tripod away like a child hugging a teddy bear, and before long Vayne was left with no reason to remain sat on the rock. She relaxed and hopped down, intending to get back to her trailer and switch into something more practical to wear for the rest of the evening. She adjusted her usual black ponytail and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

As she turned she saw the lad with the reflector screen trying his best to work out how it folded back into its small carry case. She stopped in front of him, hand resting on her hip where the swimsuit left her sides exposed.

'Need a hand?' she offered.

'Nope, one man job this,' he replied, pulling one side of the reflector over itself to fold it into the bag. He lost his grip and the elasticated screen burst back out to its full size. Both it and its case flopped onto the floor at his feet. He looked down at it and sighed in defeat. 'Two man job maybe,' he said with a shrug.

'Surely this wasn't your first choice of job. Holding that thing up for hours,' she asked, picking it back up and offering the other side to him so they could give it a go together.

'Not really no. Aren't exactly many jobs kicking around for grad school students in this industry though,' he said. They managed to fold the fabric correctly, and with a satisfied smile he zipped it up into its carry case. 'If I've got to start by hauling this stupid thing around for eight hours a day, I'll take it.'

'I like that attitude,' she smiled. She extended a hand for him to shake. She saw him look to it, noticing the thin silver bracelet around her wrist before meeting her offered hand in a shake. His hand was warm and much larger than her own. She gave a squeeze noticing the gentleness of his grip. Surely he didn't shake the hands of his male friends with this level of delicacy. 'Vayne,' she said as their hands greeted one another. 'Or Shauna if you'd like a slap.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'll keep that in mind. Might come in useful,' he said, still with the charming half smile sitting on his lips. He was taller than her she realised once they were in close proximity, and his face while showing his younger age, still held maturity to it. A faint shadow of brown stubble dressed his jaw and his brown eyes held a soft glint in their darker colour. He wasn't overly well-built, but his arms and chest had some muscle on them. 'Sam,' he said. 'On set light reflector extraordinaire, at your service.'

Vayne smiled. This guy had charm and charisma beyond the usual planks of wood she associated with day to day in her job. Either they had the personality of a teaspoon or they were trying to take a grab at her ass, and neither enticed the stoic Vayne. Being a model wasn't fun. 'Pleasure to meet someone worth talking to,' she said.

'Oh? Worth talking to, huh? You can't be referring to this useless failure,' he gestured at himself. His voice was silly and meant to be humorous, although she did not have to resort to her detective skills to realise there was belief behind what he was saying.

'You're here aren't you? I wouldn't start using the word failure just yet.'

'Well, I'm not where I'd like to be yet.'

'And where would that be?'

Sam walked over to where the rocks were that Vayne had been perched on for her photoshoot. He stood a few metres away and pretended to hold a camera in his hands. 'Right here with a stupidly expensive DLSR in my hands and yourself sitting in front of me in one of those swimsuits, looking all sexy.'

'Oh yeah? You want to be a photographer?' Vayne said as she strutted past him to lean against the rocks. She struck an over the top pose, touching the tip of her index finger to her bottom lip and arching her back. Sam made a few shutter noises with his mouth pretending to snap a bunch of photos. A perpetual smile sat on his face and he would occasionally let out a small laugh, likely finding their roleplay rather silly. He looked down at the imaginary camera in his hand.

'Ooooh boy, these are gonna make me famous. You and I Vayne, we're going to storm the magazine world,' he said pretending to flick through his pictures. She smiled at his jokes hopping down to walk over to him. She came up to stand with only a meagre distance between them and as his eyes noticed her closeness, he suddenly looked more sheepish. His brown eyes tried to hold the intense blue of her own, but it was no secret to her that they occasionally would flick to her tight form. Quick glances at her long smooth legs leading up to her waist confined in the tight black swimsuit. She caught the briefest glimpse aimed at her chest, likely imagining tugging the straps of her one-piece down over her perky breasts.

'You and I? You'd like that?' she said, nibbling on her lip and considering the idea. 'I think I could help you make that happen,' she said. 'I've gained a fair few contacts since being in this industry.'

'Really? Any chance you could get me a spot behind the camera?' he asked, winking and nudging her gently on the shoulder. She enjoyed the briefest moment of skin contact and trailed her fingers to his hand.

'Of course. But you've got to prove you know how to direct your models. It's not all just camera work, you know,' she said with a flutter of her eyelashes. 'You've got to be the creator, be the one directing everything about the photographs you're going to take. Ever worked with a model before?'

'Aside from a few volunteer students, not really. You're going to teach me then?'

She did not reply but chose to take him by the hand and led him further down the beach. He didn't seem to need any persuading to be taken in tow and obediently followed in behind her. She stopped once they were only a few metres away from the shoreline, where the swash of waves was slowly edging its way up the beach and threatening to lick her ankles.

She turned so suddenly that Sam crashed into her front, but she steadied him by gripping his wrists firmly. 'Three steps to follow if you want to get yourself behind the camera for someone like me. Stand there, you're on a shoot now.'

'Looks more like we're going to have a beach party. But okay, shoot time. You're my model then?'

'Yes. Step one, know what pose your model's got to be in. Direct me,' she ordered, walking to stand by the shoreline as if he was ready to snap a picture. She stood with her legs slightly apart and an arm resting on her hip waiting for his instructions. 'Tell me what poses the shoot needs.'

'Ah right, let's start with a classic. Legs together with one arm up.' She adopted the pose, bare feet sinking in the wet sand.

'How's this?' she asked.

'Good. Hips out a bit more.'

She tilted her mid-section to push her hips out, keeping her arm above her head and putting on her usual sultry expression reserved for photoshoots. 'Perfect,' he said, pretending to frame up his invisible camera. 'What about a good old over the shoulder shot?'

'I like it,' Vayne said simply before turning away, sticking her ass out and glancing over her shoulder at him.

'Perfect, perfect. Did I pass step one?'

'For the purposes of this, yes. You'd have to be more adventurous than that to stand out amongst all the other photographer's work, but we can practice that.'

She made her way back over to him. 'Step two, know where your light sources are and how they hit your model. Where's the light coming from now?'

Sam looked to the evening sky where the final embers of a summer sun were drifting to the horizon. He looked back to Vayne, the orange glow touching her cheek and her right side. 'From the west,' he said.

'And where's it hitting me? Show me,' said Vayne. 'Don't be shy.'

He paused as he processed exactly what she was asking him to do, but eventually he daringly slid a hand to not-all-that subtly caress her cheek where the sun's light was kissing her pale skin. He traced the glow lightly down her side to rest on her waist. She showed him no signs of complaint and his hand stayed firmly on her hip.

'I think it covers a little more than that,' she said. Without looking he way, she took his hand and planted it to the left cheek of her rear. He took a moment to enjoy the toned flesh of her ass contained within the silky smoothness of the spandex, tentatively squeezing and massaging while taking note of her reaction. Still, she kept her eyes to him, her hands resting on his chest. She felt his left hand dare to join in, but as it snaked around to take a handful of her other cheek, she slapped it away.

'Wrong. Light's only on this side as it's evening.' Her words were emphasised with a raised of her black eyebrows, giving her the impression of a strict headmistress.

'Sorry, my mistake. Have I failed?'

'Not yet. You're still missing a part,' she said, her baby blue eyes twinkling with a coy glint. His hand was still enjoying the softness of her backside, and while she spoke his left hand had snuck back in to settle on her waist.

'And where would that be?' he asked with a half-smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Right here,' she said, leaning in and planting her lips to his. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, feeling the coarseness of his stubble on her palms. His body had stiffened and became rigid as their lips pressed against each other, and the movements of her tongue vying for entry did not relieve his tense muscles. She broke away for the briefest moment, enjoying the gentle smack as their lips parted.

'Step three's about being considerate. Can you do that?' she asked, looking into his eyes. He studied her, taking in breaths at an increased rate. His grip on her ass did not let up, and even pressed her tighter to him as she spoke.

'I'll do my best,' said Sam.

Before he had a chance to react, she had knocked him to the ground, his back hitting the sand of the beach. He looked up, only to see her form shadowed by the twilight sun as she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and planting her knees on either side of his thighs. He became acutely aware of her swimsuit-clad groin that was now rubbing itself over the slowly growing bulge in his shorts. She grabbed hold of him by the neck of his shirt and yanked his face up to hers.

'There has to be a good relationship between model and photographer. You need to know everything about each other to produce good quality work,' she said about an inch from his nose. After a brief second to take in the piercing blue of her stare, her lips smashed themselves to his once more, revelling in the feel of his muscles tensing from keeping himself upright to meet her. Sam propped himself up, feeling his elbows sinking into the sand from the fervour of her kiss and from just how tightly she was holding him. His hands once more rose up to feel the fullness of her ass, this time unobstructed by her attempts to swat them away. He squeezed and massaged the pliant flesh while his tongue wrestled for entry to her mouth. There was a not all that unpleasant smell of sun cream on her skin, mixed with the blossom of her perfume.

With a hand planted hard onto his chest, Vayne shoved Sam's upper body to the sand, allowing him a moment to relax. She smirked her usual half-grin, one that the demons of the night she would normally hunt would see before she planted the bolt of a crossbow in their skulls. A predatory gaze, in this case doused with a fiery lust.

'There can be no tension between us,' she finally said in a low voice. 'Relax.'

Sam laid his neck back, letting his muscles unwind as if he was laying in bed. He couldn't shake the appealing sensation of her weight atop him and the tingles her fingers sent down his spine as she wandered down his torso. His mind was brought back to attention once he felt those same fingers start to fumble with the belt of his shorts. He twitched as the warmth of her hands bared his length to the world, sighing inwardly once she began to roll his cock in her fingers and make some slow strokes to bring him up to hardness. It didn't take long.

Vayne let out her signature dark chuckle, finding his reaction to her minor movements rather amusing. She continued to stroke his cock with her hands, sliding the skin over the head and running a thumb over the sensitive glans. The slight jolts emanating from his thighs that were trapped under her legs encouraged her to continue and before long, the temptation to put him out of his misery and stuff her mouth with his meat became too much. She settled back, freeing his legs and spreading them slightly to sit nestled between his knees. She supported herself on her knees, raising her ass into the air behind her and bringing her head down level with his meat. She continued to gently pump her fist and up and down his length, letting the tip rub along her cheek as she kept her blue eyes locked to his expression.

She brought her head up to meet the tip properly, her tongue coming out to send a few experimental licks. She sank down, allowing his cock to sit on her tongue as she slathered a healthy amount of saliva along his shaft. Closing her lips around him, she began a slow rhythm of sucking, allowing as much of his meat to enter her throat as she was comfortable with. Each time she vowed to bring her lips down a little closer to him, until eventually the entirety of his cock was wedged in her throat and her lips pressed to the skin of his pelvis. She held it for as long as she could, before letting it slide back out of her mouth with a pop. She took in a well needed breath, looking slyly at his bleary-eyed reaction.

'God…fucking damn,' he breathed out as she teased his cock just a little bit more with a smile. She found his polite mask falling and his more vulgar word choices made him sexier in that moment.

She decided to meet his passion with more of her own, plunging his cock back into her mouth without warning and wrapping a fist around the base of his shaft. She began to twist her grip in circles while sucking hard on the rest of his dick that sat in her mouth. With her pace quick and relentless, she ran her free hand up the inside of his thighs and his mid-section.

Sam struggled to hold on with Vayne sucking hard at his cock and pumping with a tight fist. His muscles tensed and with a few more oscillations of her hand and a particular well-placed swirl of her tongue, he felt himself reach the point of no return.

'Vayne…' he struggled to get the words to go past his lips. His body refused to respond, too consumed with the pleasure assaulting his senses and the sensations at his crotch. He brought a hand up to wrap itself around her pony-tail, gripping hard at the strands of midnight black. 'You're gonna make me…cum.'

Before the last word had even been voiced, his cock erupted several spurts of seed into Vayne's mouth, his thighs bucking to force himself a little deeper into her awaiting throat. She was prepared and never allowed herself a moment to stop sucking. Once he'd finished, she swallowed it all without complaint, dragging her lips back up his shaft and leaving it with a kiss on the tip. She opened her mouth to prove that it had all gone.

'Do we know each other well enough yet?' he asked with a pant, cupping her cheek with his hand.

'Well I've gotten a taste for you,' she said cheekily with a quick wink shot his way. 'You are yet to get to know me.' She sat back with one knee up, looking over at him, with those same eyes he'd see when she did a photoshoot. Sultry and tempting. He wasted no time.

He instantly rose to his knees and forced her back so it was her that now lay with her head touching the sand. The smile hadn't left her lips, as they parted briefly to show white teeth that rivalled the paleness of her skin. The waves' swash was inching up the beach with the incoming tide. With each pulse of ebb and flow, the waves would lick the black tresses of her hair contained in her ponytail that splayed out behind her. Her knees were together, thighs rubbing to ease her excitement. He leant over her, taking a moment to take in the beauty of her face in the golden glow of the fading evening's light.

'This beach is pretty secluded right?' he asked her. Her baby-blue eyes flicked around at the beach, before nodding.

'It was hired for the shoot. No one's going to show themselves here now. We can do whatever we want.'

That was all the invitation he needed to let his hands wander down her swimsuit, brushing the peaks of her breasts and trailing her waist to finally rest on her raised knees. He opened her legs, settling them on either side of his head. Without giving her time to prepare, Sam slipped the crotch of her one-piece aside, bearing the glistening treasure between her thighs. He dove in with his tongue, lapping greedily at her folds. Vayne's reaction came in a long drawn out moan, the tone of which reminding him of her maturity and the years she had over him. He searched desperately for her clit, sending her into a round of electric twitches.

His free hand came up to spread her labia, while his other rested on her middle, feeling the small humps of her abdominals beneath the spandex. With each suck and lick of his tongue along her aching slit, he'd feel as her breath was caught in her throat and her core tensed in pleasure. Her hand took a clump of his hair, forcing his tongue along her slit.

'How am I doing?' he asked, raising his head up to look at her. A tinge of pink had crossed her cheeks, tainting the pale and flushing her with colour. Her head tilted up to see him between her legs.

'You're…definitely on track to pass,' she said with a pant from the pleasure threatening exhaustion. 'You've got much more still to prove though.'

Vayne sat up, adjusting her sunglasses behind her ears. She stood up, reaching a hand to pick Sam up off the sand of the beach. Leading him back over to where the photos had been taken earlier that day, she lay herself onto the rocks, sticking her ass out and giving a teasing wiggle of her hips aimed his way. She could tell that the move had an effect on him as his shorts were still undone and his cock was still visibly hard. Her swimsuit had not fallen to cover her folds, so as she pushed her hips out, she gave him all the view he needed to come and join her.

Sam tugged her swimsuit further to the side so more of her wide pale ass became bared to his eyes. His shorts dropped to the floor before he took a hold of himself and lined his cock up with the slick heat of her cunt.

His initial thrust was sent with such ferocity that her sunglasses threatened to fall from her head. She saved them, clutching the rocks as the feeling of fullness from his cock stretching her depths filled her mind with sparks of well-needed sexual gratification. It was no lie to herself that she had needed a man to scratch the itch of lacking intimacy that she had tried so hard to hide deep at the back of her mind. As Sam's hands grasped the flesh of her ass cheeks and created ripples with every thrust, she conceded herself to the satisfaction of being fucked hard. The rocks rubbed and scratched at her delicate skin as he forced himself into her at pace, but she ignored the grazes she was surely getting from the coarse stone, all she cared for was that he was finally taking control.

'Come on. No photographer would leave his model like this, fuck me harder!' she pleaded, looking over her shoulder at him. His grip on her ass squeezed tighter as he sent his cock deeper in a trio of deep thrusts into her heat. A twinge of sexual gratitude pulsed from her pussy when he took a hold of her pony-tail and yanked hard enough to arch her back and aim her head to the darkening sky. Her knees fell weak as she slumped over the rocks, her sunglasses finally falling from her head and clattering down the rocks to sit forgotten in the sand.

His thrusts continued, joined by the cacophony of unfiltered moans that they both emitted. His head fell to sit over her shoulders as he reached the final stretch, plowing her into the rocks without care. She felt his mouth, hot breath on the cool skin of her shoulder. A breeze was gently blowing, keeping their sweating bodies from giving in to the heat of the hotel resort. The final press of his hips into her ass sent out a wail from his model as he came hard inside her, passing several shots of his seed deep into her womb.

His cock slipped free from the grip of her contracting inner muscles, a dribble of cum seeping from her labia and dropping to the floor. She caught her breath, clutching the rocks with her manicured hands. The beauty and stoic togetherness of her on-set persona had finally started to crack.

Vayne led Sam away from the set by the hand and back into the direction of her trailer. The sun had long set since their intimacy had begun, and now a starry summer sky looked down on them from above as they ran like star-crossed lovers across the sands.

Her swimsuit still clung to her body, adjusted back into place and her hair settled from their eager rutting. As she pulled him along, Sam's gaze couldn't help but follow her toned ass in the swimsuit, smooth pale legs and the exposed skin of her back in the low cut garment.

Her trailer was kept away from the rest of the hotel's resort, out of sight of holiday-makers and tourists so that the crew could go about their work undisturbed. Vayne pushed the thin door of the fibreglass vehicle open and pulled him in. Inside, the trailer was spacious and surprisingly plush and comfortable. A long sofa with purple upholstery was set against the back wall, plenty enough space for even the tallest man to lay stretched out. Pictures of idolised models and camera work plastered the walls above a mirror, where a chair was aimed for Vayne's make-up to be done before a shoot.

'Man you get it good in here, don't you?' Sam said in bewilderment at the comfort Vayne was granted, even for a simple shoot like this one.

'As I said, models must be cared for,' she said, turning to him. 'Have yourself a seat, get comfortable.' Vayne turned back to the door, slipping a key into it and locking it to allow them some privacy. His eyes never left her, still tracing the curves of her tight body that he was now allowed to explore and worship. Sam's mind was consumed with satisfaction and joy at just how lucky he'd found himself being on this shoot. _Set-hand needed to carry reflector and to fuck the brains out of our model_ , he joked to himself, thinking back to his application with a smile.

He looked over at a small stand where a basic digital camera sat amongst some of Vayne's stuff. He grabbed it while she was sorting herself out at the other end of the trailer, flicking it on and aiming it at her. The camera flashed, the white light turning Vayne's attention back to him. Her hand rested on her hip.

'And what would you be doing?' she asked, the formal tone he'd heard when they'd first met returning. It had all but disappeared when he'd had her bent over the rocks with his cock stuffed inside her.

'Getting some practice in with my beautiful new model,' he said with a charming smile, sitting casually with his arms outstretched on the sofa. The ghost of a smirk played at her lips as she slowly strutted to the centre of the room, only a few metres in front of him.

'Now how can I say no to a willing student?' she asked with tempting tones. She adopted a pose, sticking her ass at him. 'Keep those photos coming, Sam.'

With deliberate teasing slowness, Vayne slipped the shoulder straps of her one-piece down. First the left revealed a pale shoulder, before letting the right strap follow. After each move, she gave him time to take a photo. The spandex sat on the swell of her modest breasts as her tempting eyes looked forwards. The dark fabric came down over her tits, baring them to him as she puffed them out between her arms. Small and firm, fitting on her toned body. The camera eagerly flashed a few more times, Sam's eyes darting between the preview screen on the camera and the real thing that stood in front of him.

With a wiggle of her hips, Vayne's swimsuit that had been stuck to her body like a second skin for most of the day pooled around her ankles. She kicked it off to the side, allowing him all the time he needed for the winning photo of her in all her naked glory. Packs of gentle muscle made grooves in her flat stomach, framed by the curve of mature hips. Her body was white as the sand all over, save for a trimmed black strip above her pussy.

More flashes bathed the trailer in white light as Vayne struck various nude poses for Sam. Soon enough his hastily done up shorts were beginning to tent again. She seemed to notice, but continued to tease.

'So come on then, do I get a sneak preview of tomorrow's line up of swimsuits?' Sam asked her.

'Isn't that cheating?' she said, walking over to him. 'You want to see the questions before you take the test.'

Vayne stood over him as he sat on the sofa. He sat up so that he was only perched on the edge of the seat, eager to meet her bare body with his roaming hands. They slid up her thighs, cupping and squeezing her ass cheeks. She tangled her hands in the rough-cut tresses of his brown hair, letting out a sigh as his lips planted themselves on her skin and began to trail lustful kisses up her torso. Her breasts filled his palms, nipples caught between his fingers and giving them a pinch. He looked up at her face, awaiting an answer to his question.

'Let's see,' she said, freeing herself from his lovingly attentive hands as she roamed over to the wardrobe that was built into the wall. She took out two skimpy bikinis that were on hangers, holding them up for him see. 'Black or red?' she asked, giving a nod to each of the two bikinis in turn.

'Definitely black,' he said, watching as she slipped it from the wire hanger and began to pull the panties up her legs. The black bra was clipped behind her back as she strutted back over to him.

'Is the photographer satisfied with his model?' she asked giving him a twirl and striking a quick pose. When he nodded, she draped herself over him. He didn't want to admit, but he was more than satisfied. The black bikini contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and showed off her best assets without outright flaunting them. Sam realised he was starting to think like a photographer.

'Very much so. Now if it's all the same to you, the photographer would like a quick word with his model. You're gonna have to join me down here,' Sam said, tugging at her wrist to bring her to sit in his lap. Their faces came to be only a few inches apart, her knees around his middle and her delicate arms laced around his neck. He stared into the cool fire of her baby-blue eyes, hard and stoic yet impatient and yearning. His hands settled on the warmth of her hips, desperate to explore her new bikini and dip into her panties.

She daringly leant forwards and planted her lips onto his. Tenderly and filled with more than just the heat of lust. It was ultimately a relief to Sam, she had initiated the kiss, relieving the nerves that had secretly settled in his stomach. She wanted this just as much as him.

His touch wandered her skin as their tongues mingled, her hands holding his jaw between slender fingers. Vayne broke their locked lips as she felt the bikini bra come loose. He had unhooked it and slipped it from her shoulders.

'I only needed a quick peek of what's coming tomorrow,' he said. 'I'd prefer it if we kept work out of this one for a moment.'

'Oh really?' she replied, looking over the cheeky expression on his face.

'Yep, so I'm gonna need you to drop those panties and help me out of these clothes.'

With the aid of fumbling hands, Vayne had once again lost her swimming outfit and left herself naked to him. Her fingers brought his shirt over his head and dropped his shorts until he too was only a display of bare skin and a sweaty sheen.

She resumed her place atop the throne of his lap, her round ass grinding in circles over the rock hard rod between his legs. Whilst still assaulting each other's mouths with a round of duelling tongues, Vayne's hand slipped behind her, taking his throbbing erection in hand and pressing its head to her slick folds. Giving in to the desire racking her mind, she sat back and planted her full weight onto him letting his cock slide deep inside her again. It was her time to take control. She groaned at the sensation of fullness, pressing her breasts to him and letting the sweat glistening on their skin to mix.

'Urgh Shauna…' he moaned, his eyes closing in the ecstasy of just how tight her cunt was gripping his length. A sharp crack sounded out in the trailer and Sam's face was forced aside from the slap. He brought a hand up to rub his cheek.

'What did I tell you?' she said firmly, still riding him with fervour. 'Vayne. Only Vayne.'

Sam felt the flare of pain on his reddening cheek, but his mind was too consumed with pleasure to care. In fact the pain only served to add to his heightened state of arousal. He felt a surge of confidence fill him as the sting of her slap brought a rosy circle to his handsome face.

He grabbed her full ass roughly with both hands, bringing her up with him still inside her and laying her down on the length of the sofa. Once she was settled with her back on the cushions, he leant down to spread her legs further. He gripped her sides tightly, using the swell of her hips as handles to fuck her hard with earnest. She moaned loud as his dick continued its course at breakneck speed, reaming into her dripping pussy with recklessness and power.

The pace was a little too much for the need of release that had itched at his mind since the last time he had been inside of her, but at that moment his instincts told him to pull out of her clamping slit and shoot his seed across her tight form. He took a hold of himself, slipping free of her heat and kneeling over her. His dick slipped between her petite tits and without prompt, she took a hold of him and pumped hard and fast, aiming his cock at her face.

Shots of his cum erupted from his cock, hitting the underside of her chin at first before the more full ropes of his seed graced her pale beautiful face. His manhood offered her several strands of white, before what was left seeped down onto her breasts. The best orgasm of his life receded as he freed her from underneath his legs, looking at her cum covered face with glee.

A final flash of the camera came as he took a photo of her post-sex visage.

'Tell me you're weren't planning to leave me without a souvenir?' he asked hopefully, holding the camera in his hand and fully intending to walk away from their night together with photographic evidence of it happening. Before he had any chance to make off with her camera, she had snatched it from his hand.

'Here's the deal, mister photographer,' she said, holding it away from him. 'Next time we meet, you better be behind your very own camera with a portfolio of pictures and a line of models begging to work with you. When you've got that and our paths cross once more, then and only then will you get to see these pictures again. Understood?'

Sam thought for a moment, before smiling.

'Loud and clear.'

* * *

 **Hey all, Geist here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Pool Party story, Vayne's slowly becoming one of my favourite ladies to put in a swimsuit from this game. The photoshoot idea seemed to come naturally after that. This story was written for the Black Penguin's summer swimsuit showcase for League of Legends titled 'Wet Straps'. Head on over to Ao3 to check this and the other entries out. Some brilliant stories have already been posted.**

 **With that in mind, thanks should be given to my fellow writers and readers from the ranks of the Black Penguin that took the time to help me flesh out ideas and look over my drafts. WaddleBuff, ScribEye_Steak and Icarus Aurora particularly helped me get this entry off the ground and ready for publishing. Thanks guys.**

 **In regards to other stories, they'll keep coming. I've got an Irelia two-shot that I'm really looking forward to. A &L inspirations have sort of dried up, so if anyone has ideas for that, please shoot them my way. Other than that, I'm just writing when I get the urge to. I'm working a fair amount this summer, while making sure I spend time with the missus and my friends.**

 **Hope you're all having a killer summer.**


End file.
